memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies
Publisher's description ;From the back cover :Pass the torch. Bring together the best of what has come before and the grandeur of the present to create an undreamed-of future, a radically different look. Create a new ship. Give life to mankind's greatest nightmare, made flesh and metal. :When the decision was made to take the hugely successful television series Star Trek: The Next Generation into the realm of motion pictures, the crew, special-effects artists, and costume and makeup designers knew that they had a wondrous opportunity and several unique challenges ahead. Could they translate this new crew to the big screen, while retaining the magic that made the series one of the most successful syndicated shows ever? Could they create even more "strange new worlds" and vistas for them to explore, on a scale that would inspire awe in its legion of fans? And, most crucially, in its maiden voyage could they meld the two "generations" of Star Trek? Could they find a way, visually, to pass the baton from The Original Series to the crew of The Next Generation? :"Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook-- The Movies" explores the hectic, frantic and creative works of the movie artists... first, as they valiantly endeavor to meet and overcome the challenges presented by Star Trek Generations, and then as they embark on the massive undertaking of The Next Generation crew's first solo flight, Star Trek: First Contact. The inception of the nexus, the destruction of a starship, the horrific face of the Borg, and the design of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E all began with a single creative spark. :John Eaves, just one of the hundreds of craftspeople who worked their movie magic on Generations and First Contact, joins writer J.M. Dillard to take us on an odyssey into the mind's eye of some of the most visionary artists in the world of motion pictures. Through hundreds of never-before-seen sketches, model photographs and fashion designs, you'll see where it all began, and learn firsthand what it takes to transform the unenvisioned word into glorious reality. Summary :A word from the writer :A word from the artist Part One, Star Trek Generations * The - Designing the starship. Includes a master systems display image and photos of the model. * Spacedock * Orbital skydiving props - sketches. * The * FX storyboards - The Nexus and the crash of the (including a photo of the model). * Communicator Pin * The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Bridge * Stellar cartography * The Amargosa Observatory * Enterprise-B sets - Includes storyboards of the christening of the Enterprise with a bottle of Champagne. * Soran's gun, Romulan tricorders, news camera, Sailing ship navigational table * The Valley of Fire set * Storyboards of the Enterprise-B Part Two, Star Trek: First Contact * The - Designing the starship. * Ships for the "Battle of the Borg" - Sketches and CGI models of various Federation starships, including the , , , and . * Enterprise-E physical model * The Enterprise-E Bridge - Design sketches, building the physical set and finished photos. * The Phoenix - Design sketches, building the physical set, finished photos, mission patches and logos. * The Endeavor - an unrealised "cutting-room floor" casualty * The Borg sphere and cube * The Vulcan Lander, the * The Enterprise-E Corridor Set * The Airlock Set * Quantum torpedo launcher * The costume designs of Deborah Everton, beautifully illustrated by Gina Flanagan * Various Enterprise-E Details - Sketches and photos of the main shuttlebay, deflector, warp nacelle struts, phaser rifles. * Borg props - "All Things Borg and Beautiful: The art of Ricardo Delgado" and other sketches and storyboards by John Eaves, Alex Jaeger, Deborah Everton & Gina Flanagan. Includes the opening pullback for Star Trek: First Contact, by Illusion Arts. :Acknowledgements References Characters Starships and vehicles : • • Borg Queen's cube • Borg sphere • • Bird-of-prey • • • • • • • • • Phoenix • • • Locations Races and cultures Science and technology Other references Timeline Appendices Related work External link * Category:Reference books